


【农靖】芩 岛 7

by GoldArtifice



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 奶尤农汤
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldArtifice/pseuds/GoldArtifice





	【农靖】芩 岛 7

10：29，陈立农在尤长靖的床上醒来。

他们很少睡在一起，陈立农也有自己的客房。刚刚过去的夜晚发生了太多，那个软乎乎的身体已经不见了。陈立农抱着尤长靖的被子，陷入一阵后知后觉的懊悔。他在想自己是不是做错了什么。

昨夜尤长靖骑在少年身上，用睡袍的腰带蒙住了他的眼睛。

陈立农想说别闹，话到嘴边，意识到自己没有资格这么说，改口道，“别弄伤自己。”

尤长靖在他身上起起落落，两条手臂挂在他的脖子上，掌上的纱布磨蹭着少年的后颈。陈立农的手放在那人的腰肢上，他的皮肤天生就细滑，又比初见面时要胖了一些，手感愈加好了。

当视觉被剥夺，其他感官变得更敏感，这件事是真的。肉体碰撞的声音，和两个人交错的喘息、呻吟、低吼，一股一股的欲浪灌入陈立农的耳朵。

可是，似乎还有另一种声响——间断的，微不可闻的，一下下敲打在他的心上。

说不清他是真的听到了落泪的声音，还是一种感应。

陈立农一下子扯下蒙住眼睛的布料，猝不及防，尤长靖近在咫尺的脸上神情都凝固，难得地，瞳孔显现出了他的惊慌。微弱的光亮中面面相觑了几秒，尤长靖顾不得擦掉满脸的泪，一下子把脸埋进少年的颈窝。

他亦是诧异，他也未见过，有人落泪可以这么悄无声息，又肝肠寸断。仿佛擦干眼泪，便可以装作什么都未曾发生，唯独红肿的眼眶可能出卖它的主人。

“长靖，别、别哭。”陈立农抱紧怀里颤抖的人，“是太痛了吗？”

为了哄那人，他还是这么问了。即便他分得清，这一定不是因欲望而流的泪水。

尤长靖摇摇头，微卷的发丝蹭得少年的耳朵发痒。少年想看着他，却被拨开手。尤长靖喃喃道，“你不要看。”

“那告诉我……是因为什么呢？”那根火热还在某人体内，陈立农知道主动权其实在自己手上，他动了一下，有意无意碾过某一点。

天使的声音直接在耳边哭出声。

少年的手在尤长靖背上游走，慢慢地说，“是因为那个林彦俊是假的吗？”

被猜中心思的人猛然抬头，漂亮的眼睛圆瞪，恼羞成怒到好看的脖子都青筋暴起。他不关心陈立农是出于吃醋还是心疼，这一句在他听来就是赤裸裸的讽刺。

“闭嘴。”

尤长靖被激怒，左手横上去掐他脖子，掐得用力，甚至忘了自己受着伤这回事。

头脑发胀，眼前发黑。那力度让陈立农忍不住怀疑，他不会真的在做爱的时候被弄死吧。

幸而血的腥味让两人瞬间清醒过来，尤长靖因伤口撕裂的痛而不得不松了力道，陈立农抓住他的手腕举高。黑暗中依稀能看到，白纱布已被染成了深色，还有粘稠的液体顺着白净的手臂向下流去。

“对不起、对不起长靖。”

陈立农手忙脚乱把尤长靖抱到床上躺好，一把拉上睡裤，跑到客厅去找医药箱。

后来止血、上药、包扎，陈立农战战兢兢亲历亲为。尤长靖褪去愤怒的姿态，满脸倦容，更加令人心疼。没做完的事，也没有心情再继续了。陈立农乖巧地亲他，抱他，轻柔地抚摸他，埋下头用嘴取悦他。

……

黑夜某种程度上可以给予人安全感，使人放下防备，但同时也放下了理智。

陈立农在清晨自我反省，有的东西始终不是他能介怀的。

 

12：17，尤长靖花一上午看完了六街收回AZO的那几家夜总会。

林超泽敏锐地捕捉到了老大的心情，识趣而尽责地没有多说话，句句精炼，公事结束就想溜。

“你送我和子异到鎏雨宫，就可以回去了。”

鎏雨宫距离六街不远，是E城最地道的娘惹菜馆。作为Azora的左膀右臂之一，林超泽当然知道，尤长靖又要找王子异这一尊活佛保镖倾诉了。

两人坐在包间的大圆桌上两个相邻的座位。这一刻没有上下级关系，只是一对兄弟。

尤长靖抿了一口酒，“你知道吗，其实我明白那是一个圈套。”

王子异是个很会倾听的人，从容又温柔，偶尔也会被逗乐。他十几岁时就大约懂得，人生越往后走，日后相遇的人，没有谁是白纸一张，不带着一段故事的。人只会变得越来越复杂。

此时他正耐心地注视着尤长靖，等他说下去。

“Justin还小，有的东西背后的联系太复杂，他可能无法梳理清楚，他会以为听到的就是真相。但也许因为某些利益关系，别人就是有意让他偷听到这一条消息呢？我已经猜到了大半，我没有去查，只是不想让超泽和你们起疑心。”

王子异也没有过多的惊讶，只是顺着接道，“你一开始就知道林彦俊是假的。你只是想见他。”

“没错。”尤长靖苦笑了一下，“假的也好……一旦我想到，那是一张林彦俊的脸，活的一个人，会动、会说话、会眨眼睛，我没有办法说服自己不去看一看。”

王子异闷了一口酒，他想不到尤长靖的痴情能到这个地步，见一个冒牌货一面聊以慰藉。他开玩笑，“就是见一面，得到了安慰，再‘砰’一枪，解决后患。”

尤长靖忍不住哈哈大笑，重重拍了几下眼前高大男人的肩膀，“对对对，是我太自信了。”

“不，是我的失职。”

“啧，”尤长靖横了他一眼，“怎么又扯回来了。你要是真觉得愧疚，你就答应我一个事。”

王子异问什么事。

“你先答应。”

“好，我答应。”

尤长靖不说是救命恩人，也算有过救赎之恩，让王子异心甘情愿献出无条件的忠诚。

“教陈立农一些基本的东西，自卫防身，近距离搏斗，用枪……”尤长靖咬了咬筷子，很认真在列举。

王子异看着他，“尤老师的意思，想让小少爷也加入AZO吗？”

“没想那么多。”他笑了，又夹了一筷子菜，“我只是不想让他也成为我的弱点。”


End file.
